In Memorium
by Aviva Aria
Summary: Hermione Granger is a 27 year old Widow. Almost a year after her husband's gone missing, his body never found, Hermione is still devastated, sure, she puts on a bright smile, and takes care of her two children, but something-no-someone is missing. When a drunken night leaves her in the arms of a man she hates, what will she do? What happened to her husband?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all, its been a while since I've written Harry Potter fanfiction, but I had a feeling and this is what came of it. So Please read and review, and if you like my stuff go ahead and read my other stories. This will be a 5 part story.

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. But I do enjoy fooling around with her characters every once in a while.

**In Memoriam**

It was a late summer Saturday afternoon; Hermione Granger-Weasley was sitting in her study staring out the window. She could hear the shrieks and giggles of her children as they played in the back yard. She smiled lightly picturing what her young children were doing.

Rose, at 7, was probably crawling across the top of the swing set her parents had bought them when the children were young. She imagined that Hugo, 5, had a turtle in one hand and each time his sister shrieked he waved the poor creature at her furiously, giggles pouring out of his mouth uncontrollably.

She imagined what Ron would say if he could see their children now.

"Rosie, it's just a turtle. Be a real Gryffindor and come face your fears." He would laugh that deep rumble of his and pull her into his strong arms off of the jungle gym.

Hermione's smile disappeared. But Ron wasn't here, he wouldn't encourage their children to stand up for themselves and face their fears ever again. Hermione prouded herself in how strong her children were. Barely a year after the untimely death of their father and already they were moving on with their lives.

Hugo could tie his own shoes and Rose was learning her times tables. If only she were as strong as they were.

She still woke up every morning expecting to wake up to freckle-tanned arms and corn flower blue eyes. She fell asleep to memories of the boy and dreams of the man.

She was a complete and utter wreck without her husband, though nobody could tell.

She looked down at the Prophet which inspired her pity party.

_Ronald Weasley was 25 when he died a year ago in September. He was an Auror at the Ministry and a War Hero in the Second War; he was best friends with Harry Potter and left behind a wife and two children. He was on a reconnaissance mission, according to the Auror's office, when he went missing. His body was never discovered. We here at the Prophet would like to wish the friends and family of Mr. Weasley our good wishes in remembrance of his death. _

It was short, just a side bar on the front page, but it was there, and it pushed her to stay in her pajamas all day.

She closed her eyes and rested her head in her palms; she was just slipping into a disparaging sleep when the fire roared to life, drenching the room in green as Ginny Potter stepped through.

"Hermione," Ginny rushed to her side immediately, looking into the tear stained face of her brother's widow. "I just saw it."

"Gin, I'm fine." Hermione's voice cracked dreadfully as she spoke. She wasn't fine; she was in desperate need of some firewhiskey.

"No you're not." Ginny stood up from her kneeling position and pulled Hermione from her chair. "We are going to pack overnight bags for the kids and send them to Mum's for the night. You need a break."

"I can't do that, I can't leave my children right now," She shook her head in dissapprovement as they heard laughter coming in from outside. "They need me."

"You need this more." Ginny went into Hugo's room and started packing a duffle bag for him. Hermione followed, watching silently.

"Wait a second," Hermione stopped Ginny just as she was closing the bag. She went over to the neatly made bed and reached under the pillow. In her hand was a worn orange Chudley Cannon's t-shirt that had once been Ron's. "He will be a mess without this."

After placing the t-shirt into the bag they did the same in Rose's room.

"I'll go talk to them, Hermione, you just relax."

Hermione sat stoically in the kitchen, a mug of hot tea clasped in her hands. What was she going to do without her children for a night?

Rose and Hugo came in moments later.

"Mummy, were sleeping over at Gramma and Grampa's."

Hugo looked at her with his big blue eyes. He looked exactly like his father except for his beautiful curls.

"I know baby, Mummy packed Daddy's shirt for you."

He fell into her arms and she peppered his face with kisses.

"I miss Daddy." It was the first time he had mentioned Ron since his death.

"I do too, baby."

"Me, three." Rose broke into the conversation easily and Hermione wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist.

"You guys are so brave." She kissed both of their cheeks and then stood up, patting them on their bottoms.

"I'll race you into the living room!" she yelled behind her and off she went with the sound of laughter and little feet pounding on the wood floor.

Ginny was waiting for them in front of the fireplace, a jar of floo powder in her hands.

"I win," Hugo yelled triumphantly as he made it into the room last. Everybody laughed.

"I love you both; have fun with Gramma and Grampa." She kissed them both and sent them on their way.

She felt bad, sending them to Molly's, but Gin was right, she needed to get out of the house.

"So where are we going?" Hermione was anxious, she wanted to know everything.

"You'll see. Now go get dressed. Wear something sexy."

* * *

It was nine o'clock when she was ready, Ginny had left and come back, all dressed up, with a salad for each of them. They ate in silence, contemplating the night ahead.

Finally they made their way to the shed in the back yard that Ron and Hermione used to Apparate, considering they lived in a Muggle neighborhood and they couldn't Apparate in public.

In the blink of an eye they apparated to Diagon Alley and from there Ginny led the way.

The Green Dragon was a relatively well known establishment to those of the younger generation. Hermione knew it as the place Ginny dragged her to for her Hen party.

They looked good. Hermione was wearing a short navy blue, long sleeved, backless dress. She looked incredible, slim and sexy, despite having two young children. Ginny was still as tall and angular as ever. Her mustard yellow strapless dress fell about mid-thigh. Both entered the club ready to drink.

Ginny and Hermione went to the bar immediately.

"Shots first," Ginny spoke loudly so she could hear. "We need to loosen you up."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically the memories of her current misfortune pushed out of her head by the thumping music.

They each did five shots, downing them one after another before choosing their poison of choice for the evening.

They drank a lot. Hermione was about 3 drinks in before she headed out on the dance floor.

Ginny followed soon after with more shots for Hermione.

They were ridiculously wasted.

Hermione felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she danced, she pushed her body back against the tall man, lifting her arms up and wrapping one hand around the back of his neck. They moved together perfectly rhythm set and matched repeatedly. She allowed his hands to explore her body and soon enough he had her out of the crowd and pushed up against the stall door in the little witch's room.

He had lifted her effortlessly, pressing her back against the door after he freed himself from his trousers. Her hands were pulling at his hair as ha pushed her underwear to the side. He slid into her slowly, stretching her inner muscles and making her moan aloud.

"Oh Merlin, your tight." He gasped into her ear as he thrust forward, completely embedding himself inside her. He moved slowly at first trying to get used to her tightness before he sped up bruising her hips with his fingers as he pulled and pushed her on him.

She was moaning loudly, his mouth buried in her neck nipping and licking as he fucked her.

"Oh God, yes!" she was tightening around him, he could feel the little ripples of her muscles the way her legs were tightening around him, she was close, which was good, because he could feel the release building up inside of him.

She came first. Her head thrown back with a thud against the bathroom stall. Her cry came loud as she clamped down around him milking his release with her own body.

He followed quickly behind her still thrusting as her muscles spasm-ed around his cock. He groaned into her neck incoherently, biting down, leaving a dark mark where her neck met her shoulder.

* * *

She woke up early, feeling like jelly, she could barely move her legs and there was a throbbing coming from the back of her head. She rolled over and felt a lovely ache between her legs.

She kept her eyes shut as she tried to go back to sleep, but the sun was in her eyes, which was weird considering her bedroom window faces west. And that's when she noticed it. The sheets were silky against her skin, Maybe I'm at Harry and Ginny's she thought, before a strong distinctly male arm pulled her against a distinctly male chest.

And her eyes shot open.

Green. She was in a bedroom with green silk sheets and a steel colored comforter. She wanted to shoot up and look at the man holding her. Instead she looked down at the arm around her.

The Dark Mark.

She screamed and pushed herself away, falling to the floor painfully with the sheets wrapped ridiculously around her legs. Her head hit the wood floor painfully; bumping into the same spot she hit it last night.

Last night. It came back to her, fast and furious, before an amused face peered over the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Granger." Draco reached over the side of the bed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Malfoy?" She looked up at him dumbfounded.

And that's when she realized she was naked.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you like it. If you have anything to say, please don't hesitate to PM me or review. I really like this idea so I'd love to hear your thoughts as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all, its been a while since I've written Harry Potter fanfiction, but I had a feeling and this is what came of it. So Please read and review, and if you like my stuff go ahead and read my other stories. This will be a 5 part story. Here is part 2!

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. But I do enjoy fooling around with her characters every once in a while.

* * *

**In Memorium**

* * *

Where we left off:

_She woke up early, feeling like jelly, she could barely move her legs and there was a throbbing coming from the back of her head. She rolled over and felt a lovely ache between her legs._

_She kept her eyes shut as she tried to go back to sleep, but the sun was in her eyes, which was weird considering her bedroom window faces west. And that's when she noticed it. The sheets were silky against her skin, Maybe I'm at Harry and Ginny's she thought, before a strong distinctly male arm pulled her against a distinctly male chest._

_And her eyes shot open._

_Green. She was in a bedroom with green silk sheets and a steel colored comforter. She wanted to shoot up and look at the man holding her. Instead she looked down at the arm around her._

_The Dark Mark._

_She screamed and pushed herself away, falling to the floor painfully with the sheets wrapped ridiculously around her legs. Her head hit the wood floor painfully; bumping into the same spot she hit it last night._

_Last night. It came back to her, fast and furious, before an amused face peered over the side of the bed._

_"Good morning, Granger." Draco reached over the side of the bed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Malfoy?" She looked up at him dumbfounded._

_And that's when she realized she was naked._

* * *

She scrabbled to cover herself, ripping the sheets from under her and, as an unhelpful result, falling unceremoniously on to her back. She hit her head, again.

_Great Hermione, three times in 24 hours, are you trying to give yourself a concussion?_

She wrapped the sheets around her body and, as gracefully as possible, stood up to face a man she had hoped to never see again.

"Malfoy," She nodded her head to him in a more polite greating. "How nice to see you."

He chuckled at her remark.

"Granger, I think last night's events allow a bit more intimacy between us, call me Draco." His voice was deep, deeper then she remembered and husky too, it sent shivers down her spine and a coiling in her womb. And all of a sudden she had fallen into memories of the night before.\

_Flashback_

_"Let's go back to my place." His raspy voice poured over her like honey, slow and sensual. His hand on her lower back sent a pulsing through her veins, his warm touch lingering on her thighs and ass, the sweet ache from their earlier romp still between her thighs. She wanted more._

_"Yes." That's all she said, and all he heard before sweeping her into his arms and disapparating them to the vast gardens of his home. _

_"I can't wait any longer, I need you." She didnn't recognize her own voice as she vocalized her growing need._

_He didn't waste a minute, and quickly adjusted himself to reveal his straining erection before ripping her ruined undergarments from her body. He sat swiftly on a stone bench, and pulled her onto his lap sliding into her tight sheeth, right in the middle of his mother's rose garden. _

_Her head was thrown back in a loud moan, the sound echoing off the stone mansion, her hips moving in time with his thrusts. Her hair hanging loosely down her back brushing against his hands where they rested on her hips. He pulled the dress over her head and immediately attached his lips to her breasts._

_She could feel the tension in her body growing as she fought for her release grinding and thrusting up and down on his lengthy rod. her nails were biting into his shoulders as her cries grew louder and her release grew closer. she could feel her juices gushing down her thighs and pooling in his lap. Her legs began to twitch, her toes curled and she released a wild cry into the nightas her muscles quaked and tightened around him spurring him on to spurt his own release into her body. _

_She collapsed against him yet again, resting her cheek on his clothed chest. Her knees and shins were scraped from the stone bench, bleeding from her rough ride. _

_His breathing slowed down, as he pressed soft kisses to her forehead. _

_He looked into her face for the first time, and pressed his lips to hers, coaxing her tongue to tangle with his as he stood and placed her gently on her feet._

_"Lets go to my room." He pulled her up the back steps onto the large terrace and in through the day room towards his bedroom._

_End Flashback_

"Oh Sweet Merlin, what did we do?" She felt a little week in the knees and sat down on the bed beside him. "I have children, I can't go out and have sex with some random man."

She put her face in her hands.

"Granger, Hermione," He put a hand on her back and rubbed softly, trying to soothe her.

She started to cry.

"Oh Ron, how I've hurt you, I decieved us, I destroyed our vows, what have I done?"

"Hermione," he lifted her face from the depths of her palms. "I'm not just some random man."

"No," she was angry now. "Your much worse, your Draco Fucking Malfoy, and you waited until I was too drunk to know any better. You used me to..to...settle your own lust."

"Hey, I'm not just here for lust."

"Oh really? Then why did you prey on this poor, drunk, widow?"

"Daddy?" A little girl no more than four, with curly blonde hair and silver eyes matching the orbs of the man before her, came running into the room, "Daddy, Scorpius is chasing me on his broom, Nanna said that he couldn't ride it in the house! Daddy-Oh"

Hermione stood stock still, her entire body tensed as Draco Malfoy walked towards the child, wearing boxers and a t-shirt she hadn't seen before.

"Baby, what did Daddy say about privacy?" He picked her up effortlessly and slung her onto his hip.

"Knock first, and then once you are given permission, enter. But Daddy-"

"No buts, sweetheart, you broke a rule, now you can't have tea with Aunt Pansy and Adora tomorrow." He placed the little girl onto the bed and tickled her, her little body writhed with giggles.

"Now, where's your brother?"

A boy, about six peeked around the open door. He looked exactly like Draco.

"Father, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Come here monster." The boy sheapishly walked towards his father. "Now, are we allowed to chase our sister with brooms?"

"No, Father." The boy shook his head.

"Are we allowed to ride our brooms in the house?"

"No."

"You will not have broom privileges for a week, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father."

"OK then, now, off to breakfast, the both of you."

The two kids left the room running at full speed pushing and shoving to be the first ones out of the bedroom and to the breakfast nook.

"Sorry about that Darling, they can be a bit of a handful sometimes." Hermione's head snapped up, she glared at him menacingly.

"Don't call me darling. I'm not here to play house with you. I have my own children to take care of."

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said her name mockingly. "Look, I don't expect you to be the mother of my children. The fact is, I saw you last night and knew in that moment that I wanted you. You are sexy and cute and smart. Caring and brave; everything my children need in a mother, but we just had sex for the first time last night, I don't think marriage is currently on the agenda. So lets get some clothes on and go have breakfast and we can talk this out. Maybe by the time you leave I can convince you to go on a date with me."

She looked at him hesitantly before giving him a slight nod.

"I can't really pass up breakfast right now, we expended a lot of energy, and I doubt I'll be able to apparate home without food. But that doesn't mean I'm agreeing to a date."

He smiled widely.

"Wonderful, now lets find that dress you wore last night and transfigure it into something presentable for breakfast."

They searched his room for a few moments before Draco remembered that he had ripped the dress from her body while they were in the rose gardens the evening before.

Instead he grabbed some clothing from the closet.

"These belonged to Astoria." He handed her a beatiful day dress in a lovely shade of robins egg blue, as well as undergarments. "I will have the House Elfs look for your clothing and shoes. But while we are waiting you may look through Astoria's shoe collection and borrow anything you see will fit. Though I think her feet were much larger than yours."

She snorts unattractively at that understatement, Astoria Greengrass Malfoy and Hermione were complete and utter opposites, Astoria was tall and regal, while Hermione was short, curvy and sensual, her long strawberry blonde hair hung in a thick sheet down her back, straight and shiney in comparison to Hermione's wild dark curls. They were programmed differently too, Hermione was smart, fierce and loyal, while Astoria, had been a ruthless woman, more focused on her climb up the social ladder then on her relationships.

"Thanks, Malfoy," She pulled on the clothing adjusting hems and bands to fit her with magic. The dress fell to her knees and flared out around her legs, she wanted to twirl in it. She laughed at how young it made her feel. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Draco smiled at her wistfully, she looked beautiful.

"I'll race you." He grinned playfully at her before running towards the door and out down the hall.

"Hey, that's no fair, I don't know where I'm going!"

She ran after him chasing him down the hall towards the beautiful split staircase. She laughed as paintings muttered at how childish they were, one old man cursed at them for being too loud. This was the most fun Hermione had had since Ron had died.

She ran as fast as she could, her shoes slipping on the waxed marble floors in the front hall and raced behind Draco through the closest door and into a room she recognized. The Drawing Room.

She stopped and it all came back to her. Echoes from her past bounced furiously around the room, splitting her in to little pieces as the memories flodded back.

_"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! What else did you take? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife! What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO_! How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?_"

"_We only met him tonight! We've never been inside your vault. . . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!_"

The magnicficent carpet was the same, blue with a flowery maroon pattern. She's pretty sure she left some blood on it somewhere in her time being tortured in the beautiful gilded room. She looked up in awe at the chandellier, the same one she had stared at while Greyback had molested her, the same one that came crashing down when they had left the Manor all those years ago.

She searched the carpet, looking for the deep red stain that would prove that these were memories instead of just a horrible nightmare she relived almost every night for the past eight years. As her eyes slid over the floor her vision became blurred. She found it. Tears fell down her cheeks and she couldnt stop herself as she fell to her knees before the beautiful white leather couch and fingered the stain. They had rearranged the furniture to hide the place where her blood had damaged the beauty of the room.

She lay on the floor next to the stain, fingering the scar on her neck with one hand and looking at the word etched on the arem of the other.

She felt broken inside as she relived the most horrific year of her life on the the floor of Malfoy Manor.

She sobbed loudly.

And that's how Draco found her when he realized she hadn't made it to the morning room to eat with his family.

* * *

A/N: This may be longer than I thought it would be!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, it makes me happy to hear what readers think of my writing and ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all, its been a while since I've written Harry Potter fanfiction, but I had a feeling and this is what came of it. So Please read and review, and if you like my stuff go ahead and read my other stories. This will be a 5 part story. Here is part 3!

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. But I do enjoy fooling around with her characters every once in a while.

**sundance1989**: Thank you so much for your kind words!

**Dutch Potterfan**: I do too! I'm so happy to see you reviewing again, I enjoy seeing your reactions! So here's another chapter.

**manitou2422**: Thanks so much for reviewing each update, I really appreciate it! I'm glad your enjoying this story.

**lookmeintheeyesnickjonas**: Aw, thanks darling, I'm glad you like it!

**tacker23**: Thank you for your support.

**LoveUrSpells88**: I'm glad your enjoying my story, I hope you like this chapter just as much!

**_Thank you to the following people for following and favorite-ing my work:_**

wickedsoulx

tacker23

sundance1989

Kaitlyn Potter

Heaveninabasket1

distractedbyshinyobjects

brensluvshp

4SnowWolf

antica

kiersten48

lookmeintheeyesnickjonas

LoveUrSpels88

lumierelanuit

manitou2422

migotka24

Nicole Lovely

OhEmGeeJessss

pierjul1

* * *

**In Memorium**

* * *

Where we left off:

_The magnicficent carpet was the same, blue with a flowery maroon pattern. She's pretty sure she left some blood on it somewhere in her time being tortured in the beautiful gilded room. She looked up in awe at the chandellier, the same one she had stared at while Greyback had molested her, the same one that came crashing down when they had left the Manor all those years ago._

_She searched the carpet, looking for the deep red stain that would prove that these were memories instead of just a horrible nightmare she relived almost every night for the past eight years. As her eyes slid over the floor her vision became blurred. She found it. Tears fell down her cheeks and she couldnt stop herself as she fell to her knees before the beautiful white leather couch and fingered the stain. They had rearranged the furniture to hide the place where her blood had damaged the beauty of the room._

_She lay on the floor next to the stain, fingering the scar on her neck with one hand and looking at the word etched on the arem of the other._

_She felt broken inside as she relived the most horrific year of her life on the the floor of Malfoy Manor._

_She sobbed loudly._

_And that's how Draco found her when he realized she hadn't made it to the morning room to eat with his family._

* * *

"Hermione?"

He walked briskly towards her and knelt beside her. She was sweating and shaking, her body quaked with each sob.

And then he _remembered_.

It was a long time ago, but still those memories of the war haunted him.

"Oh, Merlin, I should have remembered." He lifted her body into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

She was in shock, pushing him away trying rigorously to get to _that_ blood stain. **_Her_ **blood stain.

Her eyes slid shut as she fell into a fetal position, hugging her knees to her chest.

She couldn't breathe all of a sudden, something was wrong and she was gasping for air. She felt as though she were dying, and all she could think about was her children and getting herself back to them.

Black and white spotts were dotting her sight and she couldn't take it any more, she fought and fought, until she passed out from lack of oxygen.

A panic attack.

* * *

"Daddy," He heard Lyra's voice before he even registered her presence. "Is the pretty lady alright?"

She was at his shoulder, she had seen the whole scene.

"Yes, honey, she's just not feeling well, Daddy is going to take care of her." He places a hand on his daughter's head, pushing her blonde locks from her face.

"Can I help?"

He looked at his daughter shocked at her offer.

"Of course baby."

"Good, 'cause if she's going to be my new Mommy, I want her to know that I can help take care of her the way she will take care of me."

The little girl trotted off to finish her breakfast and left her father staring after her, his mouth gaping slightly.

He looked down at the woman, she had been apart of his dreams for so long it was hard for him to believe this was real.

He wished in the deepest recess of his heart that she would allow him to keep her, his children needed a mother, he wanted a wife, and why couldn't he wish for the best.

Draco bent down and lifted Hermione's exhausted body, He carefully carried her into the breakfast room and lay her on the only sofa in the room. Arranging her body so that nothing was amiss for when his mother made her entrance. He went back to his breakfast and his children, and waited.

* * *

"Father," Scorpius watched his father hesitantly from across the room, where he sat practicing the math problems given to him by his tutor. "What were you and the pretty lady doing in your room?"

Draco stopped and looked at his child, searching for a delicate way to tell him that it was none of his business.

"We were having a sleep over." That was what came out.

_Fuck he was an idiot._

"Draco, darling, why is it that Lyra just told me you won't let me take her to Tea at the Nott's tomorrow?"

His mother had finally made her entrance.

They had changed rooms, now sitting in the vast Malfoy library. Draco sat on the couch with Hermione's head in his lap and a book in his hands. While his children were supposed to be practicing work-either their alphabet, reading and writing, in Lyra's case, or their math, in Scorpius' case.

"Mother, she didn't follow the rules, and almost walked in on me in a compromising position this morning, I had to punish her, and that is what I took away, you can either go without her or reschedule."

He mother was upset, he could only tell because she was fidgeting, and his mother never fidgeted.

"Draco, who is this?" She had finally made it over to the other side of the couch to see Hermione's body sprawled out across the couch and his lap. "Why is this girl here?"

"Mother, this is my home, anyone of whom I invite is welcome."

"I know that you insolent man, but why is she passed out, and in front of the children?"

"She was my guest yesterday evening, and had a bad reaction to something earlier, I'm taking care of her until she is better, as only the proper host would."

His mother pursed her lips.

"Is this the woman you openly performed coitus with last evening on the stone bench in MY rose gardens? The rose gardens which are right outside my suite, of which my balcony overlooks?"

"Father, what's coitus?"

His son scrambled to attention at his grandmother's entrance.

"Go to your room Scorpius, your Grandmother and I have something to discuss."

The boy cleaned up is work and left the room, mumbling to himself about the un-fairness of childhood.

Darco gently removed Hermione's head from his lap and placed it back onto the couch where he was sitting. He grabbed his mother's elbow a bit forcefully and pulled her towards the closest window.

"Please do not talk of things like that in front of the children." He was harsh in his tone, obviously chastising his Mother.

"Draco, my Dragon, if you don't want them to hear about it, you shouldn't be doing it in public places." She sighed. "Oh when your father was around we would do things like that too, but your grandmother wasn't living with us."

"That's because Grandmere lived in Paris, and had a life."

"Don't say mean things to your mother, what if I were to doe, right now, you would hatee yourself forever."

Draco huffed like a child.

"Now, who is this woman you were having relations with, and is now passed out on the couch?" His mother turned to look at Hermione. "She looks familliar, I just don't know why."

They turned back towards the window, not noticing Hermione stir in her sleep.

"That's Hermione Granger."

"The Mudblood?" Narcissa turned pink when her son raised his eyebrows at her use of the derogatory term. "The one Bella tortured in this house? Why, in Merlin's name, would you bring her here of all places?"

Draco had the good sense to lower his head a bit in shame.

"Mother, I honestly forgot, in that happy morning after haze, I forgot she was tortured in the drawing room. She fainted when we ran through it on the way to breakfast, and I felt awful. Hell, I still feel terribly about it."

"It's not your fault." A week voice came from behind them. Hermione was up, her face still stained with tears. "I shouldn't be here in the first place."

She moved to stand and Draco rushed to her side trying to help her up but she just pushed his hands away. SHe couldn't make it to her feet and instead sat on the couch survailing her surroundings.

"Hermione, no, I'm sorry." Draco looked at her the way he had never looked at any woman. Narcissa noticed this and immediately began to wonder how long her ex-Death Eater son had been in love with a Muggleborn Witch.

* * *

A/N: This may be longer than I thought it would be!

I'm putting up screen shots of the way I believe the Malfoy Manor (created through the Sims 3) is set up on my blog They will be up in the next week, so I will post this again in my next chapter, a link can be found on my profile.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, it makes me happy to hear what readers think of my writing and ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all, its been a while since I've written Harry Potter fanfiction, but I had a feeling and this is what came of it. So Please read and review, and if you like my stuff go ahead and read my other stories. This will be a much longer story than I had planned. In the mean time, here is part 4!

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. But I do enjoy fooling around with her characters every once in a while.

* * *

**In Memorium**

* * *

Where we left off:

_"That's Hermione Granger."_

_"The Mudblood?" Narcissa turned pink when her son raised his eyebrows at her use of the derogatory term. "The one Bella tortured in this house? Why, in Merlin's name, would you bring her here of all places?"_

_Draco had the good sense to lower his head a bit in shame._

_"Mother, I honestly forgot, in that happy morning after haze, I forgot she was tortured in the drawing room. She fainted when we ran through it on the way to breakfast, and I felt awful. Hell, I still feel terribly about it."_

_"It's not your fault." A week voice came from behind them. Hermione was up, her face still stained with tears. "I shouldn't be here in the first place."_

_She moved to stand and Draco rushed to her side trying to help her up but she just pushed his hands away. She couldn't make it to her feet and instead sat on the couch survailing her surroundings._

_"Hermione, no, I'm sorry." Draco looked at her the way he had never looked at any woman. Narcissa noticed this and immediately began to wonder how long her ex-Death Eater son had been in love with a Muggleborn Witch._

* * *

"This is the most amazing library I've ever seen." She sat still as she took in the walls of floor to ceiling bookshelves,the window seats built into little enclaves perfect for a rainy afternoon and a good book. "Rose would love it here"

"Who is Rose?" Narcissa was the one to ask this question.

"My daughter, she's seven, she's already reading The Lord of the Rings."

"Excuse me? The Lord of the Rings?" Draco was a bit confused her oldest was reading about the difficulty of marriage already, was she betrothed to someone?

"It's a muggle series about another world, and the trials and journey's of the characters."

"If you would like to show your children the library sometime, my dear, you are welcome." Narcissa came to sit beside Hermione. "Would you and Rose like to come to tea tomorrow?"

Hermione was a bit astonished by the progression of her relationship with the Malfoy family. As a muggleborn witch she believed she would be shunned by the regal Mrs. Malfoy.

"I'm sure we would love to, what time? Rosie has school until three, as does Hugo. Plus I'll need to check to see if Molly can watch him."

"Oh my dear, we shall have a late tea, say 4:15, and don't worry about your boy, I'm sure Scorpius would love to have a play mate tomorrow, maybe your family could stay for dinner afterwards?"

Narcissa couldn't help but smile widely at her meddling.

"I'd love that Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione was trying to be polite. "The children need more magical friends besides their many cousins."

"Call me Narcissa, Draco, darling why don't you and Mrs. Weasley discuss details while I go talk to my dear grandchildren. Now where could those little rascals have gotten off to?"

Narcissa left the room hastily allowing her son to talk to the woman she hoped would soon become her future daughter-in-law.

* * *

"She's so regal." Hermione muttered.

"That's mother for you," Draco smiled as he moved beside Hermione. "She's a bundle of plans and energy. It's hard to believe she's in her 50's."

"I'm sorry for that reacting, I didn't expect that seeing that room would make me break down like that."

"It's my fault, I should have remembered what Aunt Bella did to you."

"Draco," he looked at her shocked that she actually used his name. "I'm sorry for my reaction this morning. I had a good time, I needed that."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. And they continued to christen the Malfoy library.

Hermione sent a quick silencing and locking charm on the double doors that acted as the entrance to the library. She stood beside the couch where she and Draco had been sitting. She held his eyes seductively as she pulled the blue dress over her head.

Standing there in front of Draco Malfoy in just her underwear, Hermione felt a bit nervous. Once she had slipped the rest of her clothing off she looked at his face, noting his arousal and the darkening of his eyes she slid sensually into his lap after releasing his straining erection from his pants. He slid deeply into her immediately.

She moved on his lap, adjusting the way he felt in her. His hands grpped her thighs and then her hips, lifting her up and down on top of him.

He loved being inside her. Whispering into her neck and hair as he filled her repeatedly. Feeling her inner walls spasming around him as they were brought to heaven.

She was moaning loudly as the thrust together, a keening noise emitting from her throat each time he hit a certain spot.

"Oh God! Draco!" He could feel her tensing around him, and new he wanted to cum with her, so he sped up his pace, bruising her hips with his fingers as they moved.

Her toes were curling when she released with a loud cry, he emptied his seed in her mere moments later. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes, leaving white spots in his vision.

"I don't think I can stay away from you Hermione." Draco spoke softly against her neck.

She looked into his eyes.

"I don't think I wan't you to stay away, Draco." She whispered it to him before stealing a passionate kiss from him.

* * *

A/N: This WILL be longer than I thought it would be!

I'm putting up screen shots of the way I believe the Malfoy Manor (created through the Sims 3) is set up on my blog, they will be up in the next week, so I will post this again in my next few chapters, a link can be found on my profile.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, it makes me happy to hear what readers think of my writing and ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all, its been a while since I've written Harry Potter fanfiction, but I had a feeling and this is what came of it. So Please read and review, and if you like my stuff go ahead and read my other stories. This will be a much longer story than I had planned. In the mean time, here is part 4!

I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. But I do enjoy fooling around with her characters every once in a while.

* * *

**In Memorium**

* * *

Where we left off:

_She was moaning loudly as the thrust together, a keening noise emitting from her throat each time he hit a certain spot._

_"Oh God! Draco!" He could feel her tensing around him, and new he wanted to cum with her, so he sped up his pace, bruising her hips with his fingers as they moved._

_Her toes were curling when she released with a loud cry, he emptied his seed in her mere moments later. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes, leaving white spots in his vision._

_"I don't think I can stay away from you Hermione." Draco spoke softly against her neck._

_She looked into his eyes._

_"I don't think I wan't you to stay away, Draco." She whispered it to him before stealing a passionate kiss from him._

* * *

Hermione was home, finally. She had left Malfoy Mansion sated. Now all she wanted to do was collect her children and spen the rest of the day together.

Hermione grabbed some floo powder from the pot on the mantle.

"The Burrow" she spoke clearly as she stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder to the ground. She disappeared in a cloud of green swirling magic.

As she stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione saw a blurr of red run towards her, hands clutching to her waist and legs. Her children were happy to see her.

"Mummy, guess what!" Hugo had a big chocolate grin on his face. He resembled Ron in that moment so much.

"What baby?" she pulled him up and bounced him on her hip.

"Grampa gave me chocolate!" he giggled as Hermione rubbed her nose against his.

"Is that so Hugo?" Hermione glanced at Rose. "Maybe we should have sweets for dinner tonight? How does that sound?"

"But Mummy, thats not healthy!" Rose piped up, scolding her mother.

"It's OK Rosie, it's a treat for my delicious little children."

They spent the rest of the night together as a family. Bonding and laughing.

That night Hermione slept through the night without a nightmare. She dreamt of Draco.

The next morning she told the children of the evening plans to see the Malfoy's. She recieved complaints from Hugo.

"I wanted to have a play date with Oliver!" He screamed and threw himself to the ground, kicking and screaming.

After she got her children to school Hermione relaxed.

She started working on the new law for giving magical creatures more of a voice in the government.

At around 1:00PM her cell phone rang. She didn't know the number so she let it go to voicemail.

A message was left telling her that Hugo was in a fight at school and "would you please come to pick him up immediately."

She made her excuses at the Ministry and flooed home, immediately taking her car to the school and rushing in just in time to hear her child begin to scream.

"I WANT MY DADDY"

* * *

Her heart ached, she was trying to move on with her life and her son was stuck, stagnant on the thought of his father.

"Daddy's not here, baby." Hermione came into the room and lifted him into her arms, and sat down facing the Headmaster.

"Mrs. Weasley, we called both you and Mr. Weasley, we are just waitning on him."

"Mr. Weasley is no longer in the picture." She spoke softly.

"Yes he is." The voice came from the door behind her and she tensed immediately.

"Daddy!" the little boy scurried out of her arms and ran to hug Ron.

She turned to look at the man she thought dead. The man she betrayed the night before.

"Ronald?" She took him in, he had grown a goatee and looked more muggle than she had ever seen him.

Her eyesight blurred.

"Where have you been?"

* * *

"Ronnie, darling, you know I can't keep up with you when you walk so fast."

A very pregnant woman entered the room to find Hugo attached to Rob's leg and Hermione staring in shock.

She came out of her shock fast as soon as she saw the woman grasp Rons arm. She stood and grabbed up her child in her arms. Glaring daggers at the man who she thought was dead.

"Oh, hello, you must be Hermione." The woman layed her head against Ron's arm, her dark curls falling from a ponytail. She looked into the face of a woman who was a younger carbon copy of herself.

"Really Ronald? How cliche can you get?"

Hugo screamed louder as Hermione lifted him to her hip and started for the door.

"Talk to your family, they think your dead."

Hermione turned to leave again but Ron stopped her.

"Hermione, let me explain."

She tensed angry that he thought after a year of her mourning him she would give him the benefit of the doubt when he came back with a pregnant woman on his arm.

"You don't get to explain."

"What did I do Ronnie?" The woman looked as though she would burst into tears.

"Like you don't know you harlot." Hermioe spat at her. "Stealing a woman's husband and letting everyone believe he was dead, including his own children."

She went to move again, before turning around.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS" she told Ron sternly, "I expect a divorce immediately."

Ron followed her out to the hallway.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Daddy?" Rose was standing by a water fountain behind him and he turned and bent down expecting her to run to him.

"Princess, look at how big you got."

The woman stood beside him.

"Mummy?" Hugo was still crying in her arms wanting to go to his father. Rose moved slowly towards Ron, before noticing the woman. She came to a halt about a foot away from him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

"I've missed you Rosie." She started to cry.

"Daddy!" She wrapped her little arms around him slowly.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Hermione wrenched Rose from Ron and pulled her behind her from the building, and into the school.

* * *

"You didn't tell them?" The woman stood beside him and watched her fiance's face as his family left him behind. Tears were falling down his cheeks. "You let them think you were dead? You would rather they thought that then to let them know about us? Ron, I don't know whether thats formidable or admirable. But right now, I'm disappointed in you."

"Marissa, come on." Ron wiped his tears away and turned to look at the woman carying his youngest child. "I did it for us."

* * *

A/N: This WILL be longer than I thought it would be!

I HATE this version of Ron, I wish Hermione could still remember Ron fondly, but I had to push her farther into Draco's arms.

I'm putting up screen shots of the way I believe the Malfoy Manor (created through the Sims 3) is set up on my blog, they will be up in the next week, so I will post this again in my next few chapters, a link can be found on my profile.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, it makes me happy to hear what readers think of my writing and ideas.


End file.
